One momment to savor
by The Kesh
Summary: I am not very good at summaries. So just read.
1. Dear Luke

A/N: I hope you will enjoy the story. I will try my best to update.

* * *

Luke,

I know that you are in love with Lorelai, but I still want you to know that I love you too. I always have and will. I just wanted to leave you a note before I leave. For good. Luke, at this moment you are at the town meeting, but the last thing I want to do is stand in front of you to tell you this in person. I know that you really tried to make it happen, but it will not work if you are in love with someone else. So Luke, be sure to tell her soon before she leaves just like me.

Last words,

Rachel

* * *

I am sorry for it being short. But I am a 7th grader. So I have much to much homework to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all those who reveiwed my first chapter. I will try to post up the next one faster then this one.

* * *

Luke:** Bold**

Thought: **_Bold Italic_**

Lorelai: _Italic_

Thought: _Italic Underline_

Rory: Underline

Actions: Normal

Luke's:

door bells chimes

**What are you doing here? **

_What does that mean?_

**I mean that you are never here at this time of day.**

_Well, for you information I am about to go to pick up Rory from school._

Lorelai drops purse, her things fall out. So she bends over to pick up her things.

_**Wow! That looks so HOT! I wonder why she is still single, what if she isn't, I should make a move just like Rachael said.**_

_**What can I get you?**_

I think I'll just take a coffee to go.

**Ok. Here you go. I'll see you later.**

_Bye._

**Bye.**

_**I wonder if she is dating anyone. I need to make my move soon. If not she is going to be gone.**_

Chilton:

Mom!

_Hi, hon. how was school?_

Let's go to Luke's!

_Ok!_

Luke's

**You are back again.**

_I thought that you would appreciate it._

**I do. Hey. Lorelai can I talk to you for a second?**

_Sure._

**Lets go over there.**

walks over to storage room

_So you wanted to talk._

**Yeah, I did.**

_Sooo about what,_

**I wanted to ask you if you want to go out with me to dinner tonight.**

_Is it for pleasure or for business?_

**It is for both.**

_Ohh, really?_

**So is that a Yes or a No?**

_Yes._

**Ok then I'll pick you up at 7.**

_Yes. I'll be there.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to those who had reveiw my last chapter. I am sorry to say that if you really like this chapter that I will not be able to update my story until after Thanksgiving. So I hope that this chapter can savor the moment until then.

* * *

Lorelai's: 

Doorbell rings

_Rory can you get that hon?_

Why, it's your date?

_I was late coming home from the Inn so I am still changing. _

Why don't you just come to the door like that? I am sure that Luke will like you more that way.

_Hey, Hey, No teasing mommy._

Fine.

Rory opens the door for Luke

Hi Luke.

**Hi Rory**.

Mom will be down in a minute. RIGHT MOM?

_Yeah._

Lorelai runs down the stairs

_Hi Luke. Sorry I took so long. It's just that…. What?_

**You look fabulous.**

_Ohh thanks. Should we be going?_

_Yeah let's go._

Walking to the car Lorelai asked a question.

_Where are we going?_

**Just some place where we are going to have fun!**

_Good so I know that it is at least 100 miles away from my mother._

_Luke opens door for Lorelai_

_Aww Luke you didn't have to do that._

**It's a date so yes I think I should have the right to.**

_**She look great tonight. I wonder if I can make a move.**_

Arriving to the secret place.

**Here we are. **

**Luke Opens the door for Lorelai**

_Wow. Luke this is beautiful but where are we?_

**We are at the beach getting ready to have a picnic.**

_**A picnic I haven't been on one for a long time.**_

Luke sets up as Lorelai watches

**Luke, I am hungry can we eat now.**

_Sure. _

After they had finished eating their dinner Lorelai asked Luke another question.

_Luke, _

**Yeah,**

_Can I kiss you?_

**Umm.. **

Before he could finish Lorelai had already kissed him in a really passionate kiss.

* * *

Please reveiw and tell me what you think! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry it took me forever to update my story. I guess its because school is just keeping me away. But here is the update. Thanks for those of you who reviewed my last chapter.

* * *

Luke:** Bold**

Thought: _**Bold Italic**_

Lorelai: _Italic_

Thought: _Italic Underline_

Rory: Underline

Actions: Normal

* * *

_Luke, _

**Yeah,**

_Can I kiss you?_

**Umm.. **

Before he could finish Lorelai had already kissed him in a really passionate kiss.

Luke pushes Lorelai away before it could get any worse.

**Lorelai, I don't think this is right. I think we are moving to fast.**

_**No I didn't mean to say that. **_

_Oh, well ok then. I'm sorry._

**No, Lorelai, I what I meant was that I didn't want to get to into things, here.**

_Yeah… I know what you mean.. So what do you want to do. _

**How about we put up the tent that I brought in case we got tired.**

_Wow.. You thought you were going to score me that easily didn't you. _

_Well he did._

He smiled. And nodded. As he was putting up the tent. Lorelai sat there thinking about Luke. She wondered what would happen after he sets up the tent. Well she knew that now was to early to think about that.

_Whatever happens happens._

**I'm done. **

_Wow its so big_ Lorelai said as she stood next to the tent. _Its bigger then me_.

**Yeah well I thought we would like room to move in there **he said as he began to blush.

_Well Luke lets see the inside and see whats there to do_. She said in a flirty way.

As they stepped into the tent. Luke sat down to see what Lorelai was going to do. But with out paying attention. Lorelai caught he lips and and held him tight so that he wouldn't move away. Not that he would.

Luke stood up. Lorelai moved away from Luke. _Whats wrong?_

**Nothing I just wanted to sit on the ground.**

_Oh.._ said she as she moved closer to him. He pulled her really close and kissed her lips hard and held her tight as if he was never going to see her again. His hands was traveling under her shirt, looking for the clasp for her lacy bra. As he was searching he heard her murmur front clasp. .He immediately stopped looking and let her remove his shirt. They both lay down with Lorelai on top of Luke.

**No fair. I already have my shirt off but you still have all of your clothes on. **

Lorelai smiled as she took off her shirt, and Bra leaving her bare chest for Luke. When he saw her breast, He immediately grabbed her and puller her down towards him. So that he was able to suck on them. His tongue sucked on them to hard them.. Then began to nibble on one at a time. While the other hand was massaging the other one.

Lorelai began to take off the rest of his clothes. Leaving only his blue underwear on, just like he left he black thong on her. Lorelai moaned as he began to moved down to her pelvic. He was really horney. He pulled down her thong and threw them away. And couldn't take waiting anymore. But he wanted to wait. Until she couldn't take it anymore too. So he stuck his finger into her. And pulled it in and out. Slowly. As she moaned out his name.

Luke… stoppp…. I cant take it anymore I need you… Inside.. mee… Right.. nowww… she screammedd…

He quickly did what she asked. He removed his under wear revealing his big dick. She got up and pushed him down. And nibbled on the tip of his penis. And said this is what you get for teasing.

Lorelai……. Stop.. I need to get inside of you.. now…. I cant take it anymore.

He grabbed her and kissed her lips. Moving his tongue into her mouth… while laying her down.. He opened a condom and put it on as fast as he could. He took his penis and shoved it into her. While his lips still attached to her. Hearing her moan as he pulled in and out..slowly. Afraid that he might hurt her.

_Luke.._ she screamed. Telling him that he needed to go faster… He moved it in and out even faster now.. listening to her moan. He slowly pulled him self out of her. And allowed her to suck on it while he was playing with her brest…

_Luke…._

**Hmmm….**

_I'm glad that I got to spend this moment with you. _

**Ditto.**

* * *

Please tell me what you think 


End file.
